<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An attempt was made by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom, StupidPotato159</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028452">An attempt was made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom'>LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159'>StupidPotato159</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ArSonic AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ArSonic AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spark stood still in the clearing as he stared in front of him.</p><p>Tails stood there, a distraught look on his face. “Please...please come back…”</p><p>“Why are you doing this anyway, why are you so unhappy? Were your friends not enough, that you had to run away and become a villain?!” Tears were at the corners of his eyes, ears drooping as he tried to understand.</p><p>Believe me, he was trying to understand, but he couldn’t. Why team up with the guy you and your allies had been working against for years, out of a simple insult? Heroes were supposed to take it, he thought. It wasn’t a healthy outlook against heroes, but it made sense, with what the media usually gave.</p><p>He didn't understand, tears fell, splattering the fire-ridden street with wet puddles, slowly forming.</p><p>“I just…” Spark started, not knowing how to continue. “Can I really say that Max is better than Eggman at this point?”</p><p>Tails startled at the question.”What? Of course he is, he’s on the good side. He’s on our side. I just want to include you in that ‘our’ too.” </p><p>Spark looked, not defeated -- he couldn’t look defeated, not Tails’ brother -- but tired. Really tired. “Is he really on your side? Does he actually care what you do for him? What I did for him? When’s the last time he thanked you for anything?” Long silence rang throughout the clearing. His little brother didn’t have an answer.</p><p>“Exactly. He’s just an old brat, not a king. Whenever we do something he wants but not the way he wants it, blame has to be shifted literally anywhere! He’ll blame you, Amy, Knuckles, hell he’ll even blame someone who wasn’t even there because they were doing a different mission!” </p><p>Spark takes a breath to calm himself a bit before continuing, “If he’s ungrateful for the things we fought for while he hides behind walls, then he doesn’t deserve what we fought for.”</p><p>Spark gave him a smile, one that was just too Sonic. “Take care, Tails. I’ll see you around.” Spark throws the fox a communicator, which he catches with ease. Tails gave him a confused look, “In case you need anything, or just wanna talk.” With that, he sped off.</p><p>_________</p><p>It had been months since their encounter. Tails was slowly starting to see what So-, Spark, meant. Sometimes when upgrading or fixing something for the king, he would get yelled at for not putting in a function he was never asked to put in or being slightly late on completing a project. Max has never said ‘thank you’ to anyone; not the Freedom Fighters, not his staff, the council, anyone. Every now and then, both brothers contact each other just to make sure the other was ok. Sometimes, after a bad day, he wanted to ask Spark if he was welcomed to join. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The Freedom Fighters needed him, Tails was their best technician and the smartest out of all of them. His current orders were to upgrade and fix the castle’s every possible defence. The king had asked him to do this all of a sudden. Nothing seemed to need upgrading, but the shields needed to be recalibrated.</p><p>Tails was on his way to Rotor’s to report his findings. As he walked down the hallway, he made his way past the throne room. The fox stopped as he heard muffled yelling behind the doors. He stared at the large doors in confusion, who was yelling? Tails decided to eavesdrop and slightly opened the door and listened in. </p><p>“You can’t go ahead with this!” Tails recognized Sally’s voice as it shouted, “This plan is overkill. You need to call it off!”</p><p>King Maximillian raised his voice, Tails startled at its sudden loud appearance, “It’s too late: my men are already at the base with the explosives.” </p><p>Explosives? Why would his soldiers need explosives? Tails carefully leaned in closer to hear better.</p><p>“Father, I am all for ending this war and stopping Eggman from doing any more damage. But blowing up a former Freedom Fighter is not the way to do it.”</p><p>“He and the other two are in the same base! We will never get this chance again. Even if we bring them in peacefully, they would inevitably somehow break out and stir trouble up again.” He shouted, “This is the only option!”</p><p>Sally growled in frustration, “By blowing them up?!”</p><p>Tails covered his mouth before he could gasp. He’s going to kill them?! Eggman might have done some terrible things but he at least deserves a trial. At least, in his mind. Scourge and Spark, he can’t understand why he would kill them. He has to warn them. Tails ran from the throne room as fast as he could, looking for a hiding place. Once he found a suitable hiding place, he used the communicator to contact Spark.</p><p>“Come on, pick up,” Tails whispered. </p><p>After a few tense minutes, his brother picked up, “Yo, bud what’s up?”</p><p>“So- Spark, you have to leave now!”</p><p>He heard a sigh from the other end, “Bud I told you, I’m not coming ba-.”</p><p>“No!” He whispered with a mix of a shout, “You need to leave whatever base you’re in! Max has a team near there and is planting explosives! I don’t care if you warn Eggman and Scourge or whatever but please get out of there!”</p><p>Tails heard him growl, “I can’t believe he would go so low. Alright Tails, I’ll call you back once we’re safe.”</p><p>“Ok, please make it out. And-and stay safe!” Tails waited for Spark to call back for at least an hour that felt like five, but didn’t dare to leave his hiding place. The others were most likely looking for him at this point but he didn’t care. </p><p>He just wanted his brother to be safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Art!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p><p>
Some more amazing work from <a href="shuradrawz.tumblr.com">shuradrawz</a> on Tumblr! An absolute pillar of inspiration as a person and as an artist!
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>